


Hitch

by sessile



Series: Rope [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessile/pseuds/sessile
Summary: Tim has an idea.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Rope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916128
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Hitch

“You wanna do what now?”

The Brits have a perfect word for the look on Timmy’s face right now: cheeky. “Insouciant” is the best analogue Armie can think of at the moment, but it doesn’t quite capture the sheer, subtle joy emanating from him at the suggestion. 

“Tie you up. I know you got that rope lying around here somewhere.”

Well, _yeah_ , it’s up in the guest room closet packed _way_ back in the left-hand upper shelf corner, to be taken down on special occasions or when he’s bored as fuck. Which a Saturday afternoon is neither situation. 

“What brought this on?” Armie asks, because, truth be told, he is a little unsettled. They haven’t even brought it up before between them; he didn’t feel comfortable enough quite yet to ask, and now here Tim is, wanting to do it to him. 

“Why not? It’ll be fun.” When Armie takes too long to say anything and just keeps staring at him: “You _have_ had it done to you, right?” 

He takes a breath. “No.”

“Why?”

Because it freaks him out a little bit. “I dunno.”

Tim’s gaze turns hooded on him, and Armie starts inwardly cursing at himself, because he knows this shit is going to happen now. Tim very slowly and very insistently comes to press his entire length against Armie’s front, with particular attention paid to his entire pelvic area, a coy hand coming to rest on his hip. 

“C’mon. You can pick out a safe word.”

-

Armie gets it started, and for a moment the fervor cools a bit and it’s like he’s showing Tim some Boy Scout knot, with Tim watching carefully and trying it himself a couple of times. 

“... pull here and the loops will tighten. Here, and you can start to undo it.”

Tim nods, his fingers trailing over the lines of the rope. He has to swallow—he has a thing about Timmy’s hands, his delicate touch, of course the sight of his two favorite kinks together is doing something for him. He wants to suck on Tim’s fingers, and then do his next favorite thing and suck on his cock, but it’s Tim’s show at the moment. 

Tim doesn’t quite look at him when he says quietly, “Take off your shirt.”

“Take it off yourself.” He feels a little shy saying the next part, he doesn’t know why: “You’re calling the shots here.”

Tim gives a small half-smile, still not looking at him, but does start to pull up on Armie’s polo. When his shirt’s off, he catches the trail Tim’s eyes travel down his chest. Instinctively he kind of wants to make a quip— _like what you see?_ —but Tim’s a little too quiet about this and Armie’s a little too nervous. 

“C’mon,” Tim nudges him, to get him to lie on the bed, and Armie obliges, already linking his wrists near the slats in the headboard. Tim seriously and carefully gets the knot adjusted around Armie’s wrists and the board, and pulls everything taut. Armie tests the hold; he knows it’s a good one. He’s not going anywhere. 

Tim looks down at him, his face surprisingly tender. 

“What?” Armie asks, with a faint grin. 

Tim smiles and shakes his head once, bends down and kisses him sweetly. “I love you,” he murmurs again his lips, but he pulls away before Armie can get another kiss from him. “Hold on,” he tells him, and gets completely off the bed to head to the bathroom. 

Armie sighs; he’s already at the beginning of getting hard, already imagining the nice, slow blowjob that Tim likes to give. His pace drives him a little nuts (har) sometimes; the sight of Tim’s mouth full on his cock and him looking up at him is basically completely fucking maddening, but always worth it. _If he ever fucking gets to it_ , Armie thinks, gritting his jaw, as he hears a long period of nothing and then Tim taking a leak. 

Armie kicks off his shoes and counts precisely twenty dots in the ceiling before he calls out, “ _Tim? The fuck you go?_ ”

A half a minute goes by and Armie considers putting some bass in his voice to get his attention, when Tim finally emerges. Fucking naked and sporting a hard-on. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Armie breathes, automatically making a move toward him and stymied by the rope around his wrists. He pulls at the knot again, knowing it’ll hold but _Jesus_ fucking Christ, he wants to get his hands on him, especially watching Tim walk over to the bed and coming to kneel over him, cock in hand. Tim lazily jerks himself, watching Armie softly all the while.

“ _C’mere_ ,” Armie whispers. “Let me suck you off.” Tim just shakes his head, a Mona Lisa smile ghosting his face. “What, you’re just gonna jerk off on me?”

“That’s the idea right now, yeah,” Tim says, his breath uneven as he starts to speed up a little. “Watch me.”

“Tim, c’mon—“ he’s starting to beg a little, he can hear it, but he’d (and has tried to) make Tim come all day if he could. It’s the best fucking thing in the world. 

Tim settles himself right on top of Armie’s cock, and Armie has to shut his eyes and groan and try not to buck Tim off. 

“No. _Watch_.”

Tim starts to jack himself hard now, but the moment Armie pushes his hips into him, he stops. 

“ _Tim—”_

“ _Stay. Still._ ” The order is breathless and strained, and Armie has no fucking idea how he has the self-control to do that, but obviously it’s something he can’t fuck with. 

“ _Okay…_ okay _…._ ”

The effort to keep himself motionless leaves Armie panting, to match the shaky and erratic breaths Tim has to take as he gets closer and closer to finishing. He comes hard enough to almost hit Armie’s chin and Armie can’t help his deep moan in response. Tim pants a laugh and grinds down on him some more. 

“ _Tim, Jesus fucking Christ—”_

Tim just grins and grinds on him again and _fuck_ , he didn’t realize the headboard was this fucking strong. 

“ _What do you want, Armie?_ ” Tim breathes, working his hips on him. The sight of him languidly trailing a finger through his own come on Armie’s stomach sends a fucking _jolt_ through him and he wonders for half a second if he actually did come. 

“ _I don’t fucking care just please—”_

“I’ll keep doing this then—”

“ _Get your fucking mouth on my dick,_ ” Armie growls out, and he feels like he’d be fucking livid at this point if it weren’t Tim doing this shit to him.

Tim just stops and smiles wide at him, and his beauty was never going to cease to take Armie’s fucking breath away. Never. 

“ _Tim, I love you,_ ” he says, half out of his mind. 

Tim leans over him to give him a chaste kiss and whisper in his ear, “ _Show me how much,”_ and _Jesus fuck_ , he really is going to come in his pants any second now. Tim, mercifully, stops fucking teasing him and gets to work, and Armie doesn’t know if he’s been practicing or what, because it’s the swiftest BJ he’s gotten from Tim yet. Tim is sucking his cock like the cure is in there and Armie knows he’s going to come in approximately 8.2 seconds. He feels himself hit the back of Tim’s throat and Tim vigorously swallowing around him and it’s all fucking over. He doesn’t even have time to warn Tim, and apparently it doesn’t fucking matter because Tim is swallowing it down like a champ. The noise Armie makes in his throat is so harsh it hurts, and he hears a faint crack in the wood of the headboard as it finally gives way a little, but still not enough to free him. 

Tim’s mouth is still on him to the point it crosses over to agony, and Armie makes some incoherent noise meant to convey _no más_ , but Tim instead gives him a suck hard enough to make Armie fucking _bellow_ , and finally, _finally_ , grants him a reprieve and gets off of him. Armie is left heaving pants into his bicep and half about to pass out. He can faintly hear Tim gasping in the background.

When he finally can move again, he feels the slat he’s tied to give some more, and with a swift yank, finally breaks it and goes to work untying himself, using his teeth. 

“I was going to do that in a second,” Tim says, still a little out of breath. 

As soon as he has his hands again, he yanks Tim toward him by his ankle and pins him to the bed by the neck. He can’t do much with the look of shock on his face at the moment, but he’s definitely going to file it away for later. 

“You’re a fucking menace,” Armie says to him, in a low, borderline threatening voice. Tim’s only response is to look up at him wide-eyed and breathing hard, a reflexive grip on his arm and probably equally reflexive lick to his teeth. “See, you like it when I do this shit to do you. Why do it to me?”

“I wish I had fucking video of you. You have no idea how hot it was to watch you struggle like that.” The grin on Tim’s face is veritably fiendish. Armie is just left there, unable to speak and not being to name what the fuck what going on inside him. Tim’s hand runs smoothly up and down his forearm. “What, didn’t you like it?”

 _No. Yes. Fuck you, Tim_. 

“You ought to give up control more often.”

That wrenches something ugly in Armie. He hauls himself off the bed to go clean up in the bathroom. He can hear Tim follow him, but he can’t fucking look at him right now. He wets a washcloth and tries to ignore him as he wipes himself down. 

“Armie.” 

He flicks his eyes toward him in the mirror; Tim is leaning as casual as can be on the door jamb, and like he just didn’t suck down his come a few minutes ago and still wasn’t naked as fuck. 

“I liked it fine, Tim,” he mutters, going back to cleaning himself. God, his cock is still sensitive. 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“I don’t like being fucking helpless”—and Armie’s not sure where the hell that came from. 

“You weren’t, though. I had you.”

That makes him stop short, a knot leaden in his stomach.

Tim, over a half a foot shorter than him and probably half his size, had him. Tim, for all his nerves and self-doubts, was more self-possessed than men he’d known twice his age. 

“You had me,” Armie echoes. The words feel strange in his mouth. 

“Yeah.” Tim comes up beside him, takes the cloth to wipe at his mouth, and links an arm through his, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I can take care of you, too.”

Armie looks at the two of them in the mirror. 

There are times where his heart just fucking _aches_ when he looks at Tim. He doesn’t understand how he found him, he doesn’t understand how he’s with him. If he’s still for half a second, he can’t shake the feeling the whole thing will evaporate like smoke the minute he looks away. 

“You will?” Armie asks him, his voice catching in his throat, which he immediately clears. He gives himself away all the fucking time, doesn’t he? 

Tim reaches up to cup his face, never breaking their gaze in the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Tim says, with a simple nod. 

Armie bends down to kiss him, because he has to. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to fully convey how much he means to him. He can only hope Tim gets it. 

“Thank you,” he says, whispering it into his ear.

He feels Tim nuzzle his nose against his cheek. Armie in turn noses the curls of his hair, breathing in deep. He smells that scent sometimes in his dreams. He takes Tim’s hand and lays it right over his heart, keeps it there, for as long as he’s willing. 

  
  
  
  


_Fin_


End file.
